


Be Careful

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin and Gaius discuss the reason he was called to the council chambers.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>202. S4E7 The Secret Sharer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Be Careful  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Gaius  
**Summary:** Merlin and Gaius discuss the reason he was called to the council chambers.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 253  
**Prompt:** 202\. S4E7 The Secret Sharer  
**Author's Notes:** canon

**Be Careful**

Merlin looked up as Gaius came into their chambers. “Where have you been? I’ve been waiting on you to do the rounds.”

“Two guards came to get me and bring me to Arthur in the council chambers.” Gaius sat down at the table. “It seems that Agravaine wanted to question me about sorcery.”

“Do you think he knows about me?” Merlin came over to the table and sat down.

“He thinks that he knows something.” Gaius moved the dish on the table. “What worries me is that he is putting doubt into Arthur’s mind.”

“He always has tries to have Arthur ear.” Merlin took the dish from Gaius. “What do you think he’s up to?”

“I’m not sure.” Merlin you need to be careful. “Agravaine is trying to make me look like I am a supporter of magick. He asked me about the old man that supposedly killed Uther.

“I see.” Merlin sighed. “I wonder what he wants with the old man. Morgana must be behind this. It’s the only explanation that makes sense.”

“If Morgana is behind this, then we should all be on her toes.” Gaius stood up. “I have to do make some medicines.”

“And I have to get back to Arthur.” Merlin got up and walked to the door. “Gauis, be careful.”

“I’m always careful, Merlin. You’re the one that’s at risk if Morgana is behind this.” Gaius started to get things together to make medicines. “Watch you back, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded and left to get back to work.

 


End file.
